


Totally unprepared am I

by bloobeary



Series: Picture Perfect [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally unprepared am I

2011

Harry’s 17 and Louis’ 19 and neither of them are thinking about the fact that Louis has to leave for college in a few months. Harry didn’t want to think about it because his separation anxiety was bad enough with Louis living five minutes away from him, who knew what it would be like when he was hours away. 

So they didn’t talk about it. They just enjoyed each other as much as they could. They kissed a lot, and they held hands and were nearly inseparable. If Louis’ concept of personal space was lacking at the beginning of their relationship, it didn’t exist at all now. They were always touching each other in one way or another, whether is was almost unnoticeable, like Louis’ thumb rubbing small circles on the side of Harry’s leg, or completely obvious, like having their legs tangled together on the couch. 

Point is, they were crazy into each other. And life was great. 

They managed to evade the topic of Louis leaving for a solid three months. Until one night at a party at Niall’s house when they were both slightly drunk. They stumbled into the guest bedroom and Louis locked the door behind them. In a flurry of clothes being basically torn off bodies and skin on skin, they were on the bed. Louis only paused to ask if Harry really wanted to do this, and Harry responded by pulling Louis in for a deep kiss and breathing ‘yes’ into his mouth. 

Harry was seeing stars and his whole body was throbbing in a mixture of pain and pleasure when Louis pressed his lips against his ear and whispered, “I love you.” 

Harry’s heart nearly faltered, and he rolled over to wrap his arms around Louis and tuck his face into his neck. “I love you too.” Harry said, trying to control his smile. 

Louis sighed happily and kissed the top of Harry’s head. They lay together in silence—well relatively, since the music was still basically shaking the whole house. “Harry, love, can I ask you something?” Louis asked, and Harry hummed in response, his lips slightly tickling Louis’ neck. “Was um, was I your first?” Louis asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

Harry inhaled sharply and chewed on his bottom lip. “Why? Was it bad?” Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at Louis.

“No! No of course not.” Louis said, shaking his head. “I was just curious.” Louis said, trailing his fingers over the light hickeys he’d left on Harry’s neck. 

Harry smiled a little and sighed. “No, this wasn’t my first time.” Harry mumbled, and Louis blinked. “I wish…I wish you had been though.” Harry said, looking into Louis’ eyes and running his fingers over the curve of Louis’ hips. 

“Baby,” Louis said fondly, smiling and sitting up to kiss Harry softly. “I don’t um, I don’t usually like, top, so.” Louis said, laughing awkwardly. 

“Oh.” Harry said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, um. So. For future reference.” Louis said, looking back up at Harry. 

“I’ve never…” Harry said nervously, looking down at the bed. 

“I’ll talk you through it.” Louis said, tangling his fingers in the loose curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry laughed and nodded, looking back up at Louis. 

Harry looked at his boyfriend, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness enough to make out some small features of his face, like the glint of his eyes. Although it was dark, Harry was still taken away by his beauty. “Lou.” Harry said, not sure where he was going with that. “You’re leaving.” He whispered, and he felt Louis tense. 

“Yeah.” Louis mumbled and rolled onto his opposite side, so his back was facing Harry. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Hold me.” Louis basically whined, and Harry couldn’t say no to that. So Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and kissed the nape of his neck. 

“What are we going to do?” Harry whispered, not really expecting Louis to answer. 

“I love you, Harry.” Louis said, finding his hand in the darkness and bringing it up to his lips. “And I’m not going to let a couple of kilometers change that.” 

“I love you too.” Harry said, smiling and kissing the back of Louis’ shoulders one last time before putting his head down on the pillow next to his. 

Louis left about a month after that. And that’s when Harry started getting bad. Without Louis in school, a lot of people liked to tease Harry, calling him a fag and other such things. Harry tried not to let it get to him, but. Being without Louis was hard, really hard. But they made it. 

On October 30th, 2011, Harry walked into his room and was greeted by a smiling Louis holding a large bouquet of roses. 

“Holy fuck, I love you.” Harry said, practically pouncing on Louis. 

“I love you too, baby. Thanks for making this year the best. I love you so much.” Louis said, giggling into Harry’s neck. 

Harry was happiest with Louis, and that was a fact.


End file.
